Bewear's Team Rocket Orgy
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Jessie and James are new to Alola and have never met a Bewear before. They are bewitched by his honey and have their first sexual experience with a Pokémon. Contains: ear fluid, bestiality, lady's periods and diarrhea.


Note: I've been playing Pokémon Moon and I started watching the anime online (the Japanese one with subtitles). I had this great idea after watching the episode where Satoshi first catches Rowlet. Enjoy!

It was Team Rocket's first time in Alola. They had just come over on a boat and James had spent the whole time vomiting up his innards with seasickness. Jessie was mad because he had puked on her new shoes and now she would have to violently kill another Skitty for the non-eco-friendly fur on her boots. They couldn't get a room anywhere because Meowth kept crapping himself and jumping in it, so they had to sleep in a cave in the woods instead. James tried to find dinner but he only came back with some Oddishes which cooked badly and have everyone horrific and stenchous diarrhea. James got scared and started to talk,

"I'm sorry everyone. I've never done camping before and I didn't realise that Oddishes had a move called Induce Diarrhea!" Jessie stared at him and started to beat him with a stick that had previously been used to fill in the toilet pit. "JAMES HOW COULD YOU, YOU FOOL!?" she hollered as she stamped her feet and slammed her fists down onto her thighs. Poop leaked out and she ran off to hurriedly dig a new toilet pit. Meowth shrugged and turned to James, "Maybe we should've stayed in Kanto? I can't handle all these new Pokémon and the purple Meowths are weird and have creepy, smooshed faces." James vomited into his lap and a liver came out, "I know, right? We should've stayed. Oddishes didn't have that diarrhea move back in Kanto..."

Just then there was a creepy growl from the bushes. They stopped what they were doing and they heard Jessie shriek, then she came hurtling out of the trees with her skirt still down around her ankles and period blood coming out. She fell over and poop sprayed upwards into the air, covering Wobbuffet in stinky brown goop. Everyone started crying and James got PTSD as he'd never seen a lady's period before.

"WHAT DO WE DOOOOO!?" Yelled James. "I say we get outta here!" Said Meowth wiping crap off of his coin-embedded-in-skull.

They had no chance to do anything as a giant pink and black bear appeared out of the bushes behind them. Jessie made to scream but the bear shoved it's entire fist into get mouth, breaking her jaw. She howled in pain but this was quickly forgotten as a weird honey-like liquid trickled down her throat. It tasted good and started to make her tingle and get horny. All if a sudden that bear Pokémon looked quite handsome, and almost as handsome as Giovanni in fact. Her mind started to imagine what it would feel like to be stripped naked by this very ominous bear and held in his fiery arms whilst he pulled her into his manly-area. She looked down to eye his dong, which was erect and poking out from beneath it's huge fat gut.

James went to yell but the creature silenced him with a smack to the face which sent him sprawling. James's pants flew off because of the force of the animalistic blow and he landed awkwardly on his face. More poop shot out and hit Meowth in the face and went all over the bear's feet. It's dong grew to about thirty inches and got very horny because of the targetted poop shot. James tried to help Jessie, who seemed to be drooling and enjoying the bear ripping open her top. He was knocked back onto the ground and the bear shoved it's fist into his butt to keep him there. He felt his internal organs pop and his colon was pumped full of liquid which slowly made him feel woozy and then extra-horny. The bear's arm was now massaging his kidneys but this was painful so he directed it to start touching his huge prostate instead.

He looked back and saw that his Pokedex had identified the bear as 'Bewear' and said that during mating season these Pokemon would seek out humans to subdue and impregnate. The Rotom-Pokedex then shut up and just watched looking like it was enjoying the scene. It had never witnessed this behaviour from a Pokémon before and wanted to film it and fill up his databanks. He also got horny and wanted to mate with the Rotom-washingmachine back in the Pokécenter.

Jessie was experiencing mad pleasure as she had sex with the creature's dong and felt it snap her pelvis in two and poop on her as it thrust. She hadn't had sex since the Gym Pervert in Celadon City! This was great! The bear vomited more honey into her mouth as it kissed her with it's toothy maw. Jessie sucked the honey in and stuck her head into the creature's mouth to try and drink more. The Bewear got the wrong idea and forced it's tongue into her mouth and down her throat, pumping her so full of honey that she thought she would explode and bowels would come out. She felt herself start to pee honey and the horniness level became intense.

Meanwhile James was being punched up the butt by the Bewear's whole arm and was moaning in pleasure like a mad cow. Honey was somehow coming out of the creature's arm and was making him want more and more although his anus cried for mercy. "Take me, Bewear! Take me!" He cried as the best lifted him up on his arm. He felt like a shawarma kebab as he was waved around and butt-punched by a wild animal. The fist pumping was too much and his head collided with a tree, knocking him out and causing ear fluid to spurt out uncontrollably.

Nobody knew that ear fluid was a huge aphrodisiac to the Bewear species and when some hit the Pokémon he started moaning, gyrating and thrusting his dong into Jessie's gut harder. Honey started to bubble up her throat (as the Bewear's penis was now in her throat) and she passed out moments before climax! The bear climaxed as it caught some ear fluid in its mouth, and released its honey-spunk. Jessie became a hosepipe of honey-spunk and flailed around helplessly as honey went everywhere, coating Meowth and Wobbuffet too. They turned to each other and began making out like mad.

The Bewear relaxed after climax and slumped to the floor. It released its bowels and reclined into it. It pulled it's arm or of James's ass and the was a cascade of honey-spunk, blood and organs. It's dong went soft and left Jessie - organs spilling out with puke and period blood.

Tucking Jessie and James under it's arms, the Bewear took them back to its lair to monitor them. They were now both pregnant with Bewear babies and it had to make sure they survived long enough to birth them. The Rotom-Pokedex followed to observe from scientific reasons. Meowth and Wobbuffet decided to follow later after Wobbuffet had finished pooping all over Meowth, sexily.

The sun went down over Alola and the Rotom-Pokedex shut itself down and was satisfied that it had just logged some previously unseen Pokémon sexual behaviour.

The end.


End file.
